Antisense and double-stranded RNA oligonucleotides are promising therapeutic agents and useful research tools for elucidating gene function. However, it is often difficult to achieve efficient inhibition of protein synthesis using such compositions.
In order to maximize their therapeutic activity, it would be of great benefit to improve upon the prior art antisense and double-stranded RNA oligonucleotides by enhancing the efficiency with which they inhibit protein synthesis.